The Incredibles
Name: The Incredibles Written and Directed by: Brad Bird Produced by: John Walker Executive Producer: John Lasseter Associate Producer: Kori Rae Music by: Michael Giacchino Cinematography: Andrew Jimenez Patrick Lin Janet Lucroy Editing: Stephen Schaffer Production Design: Lou Romano Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Walt Disney Pictures Airdate: October 27, 2004 (London Film Festival) November 5, 2004 Length: 115 minutes Budget: $92 million Box Office: $631.4 million Pixar Movie Number: 1140 The Incredibles is a 2004 American computer-animated superhero film written and directed by Brad Bird, produced by Pixar Animation Studios, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film follows a family of superheroes who are forced to hide their powers and live a suburban life. Mr. Incredible's desire to help people draws the entire family into a battle with a villain and his killer robot. Bird, who was Pixar's first outside director, developed the film as an extension of 1960s comic books and spy films from his boyhood and personal family life. Then he pitched the film to Pixar after the box office disappointment of his first feature ''The Iron Giant'' and carried over much of its staff to develop The Incredibles. The animation team was tasked with animating an all-human cast, which required creating new technology to animate detailed human anatomy, clothing and realistic skin and hair and Michael Giacchino composed the film's orchestral score. The film premiered on October 27, 2004 at the BFI London Film Festival and had its general release in the United States on November 5, 2004. The film performed well at the box office, grossing $631 million worldwide during its original theatrical run. The Incredibles was met with high critical acclaim, garnering high marks from professional critics, and provoking commentary on its themes. The film received the 2004 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, along with two Academy Awards. It became the first entirely animated film to win the prestigious Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. A sequel ''Incredibles 2'' was released on June 15, 2018 and The Incredibles is the 1140th Pixar movie in the 2000s. Plot Public opinion turns against humans with superpowers – called "Supers" – and after facing several lawsuits over peripheral damage caused by their crime-fighting activities, the government forces them into civilian relocation programs. Fifteen years later, Bob and Helen Parr, formerly known as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, and their children Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack live as a suburban family. Bob is dissatisfied with suburban life and his white-collar job and longs for the glory days. On some nights, Bob and his old friend Lucius Best – formerly known as Frozone – perform vigilante work, without their wives' knowledge. One day, Bob loses his temper when his supervisor refuses to let him stop a mugging, causing him to lose his job. Returning home, Bob finds a message from a mysterious woman named Mirage, who convinces him to become Mr. Incredible again and gives him a mission to destroy a savage tripod-like robot called the Omnidroid on the remote island of Nomanisan, promising a substantial reward. Arriving on Nomanisan Island, Bob is able to find and destroy the Omnidroid by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. Bob is rejuvenated by being able to use his powers freely, improving his attitude and relationship with his family, and he begins rigorous training while waiting for more work from Mirage. Discovering a tear in his suit, Bob visits superhero costume designer Edna Mode who decides to make him and his whole family suits, unbeknownst to Helen and the kids. Leaving for Nomanisan once again, Bob discovers that Mirage is working for Buddy Pine, a super-fan rejected by Mr. Incredible and now identifying as super-villain Syndrome. Syndrome intends to perfect the Omnidroid and defeat it in public while manipulating its controls to become a hero himself, and then sell his inventions so everyone will become equally "super", making the term meaningless. Bob sneaks into Syndrome's island base and finds his computer. He discovers Syndrome has lured countless retired superheroes to their deaths, pitting them against previous Omnidroid prototypes to test their design. Meanwhile, Helen visits Edna, finds out what Bob has been up to, and activates a homing beacon Edna built into the suits to find him, inadvertently causing Bob to be discovered and captured. Helen borrows an airplane to head for Nomanisan, but finds Violet and Dash have stowed away wearing their own suits, leaving Jack-Jack in the care of a babysitter. Syndrome picks up Helen's radio transmissions and shoots down the plane, but Helen and the kids survive and make it to the island, though Bob thinks they are dead. Bob threatens to kill Mirage to force Syndrome to release him, but Syndrome calls his bluff and Bob releases Mirage. Helen proceeds to the base to find Bob, discovering Syndrome's intentions to send the Omnidroid to Metroville in a rocket. Distraught by Syndrome's behavior and his true plans, Mirage releases Bob and informs him that his family is alive. Helen arrives and races off with Bob to find their children. Dash and Violet use their powers to counter a number of Syndrome's guards in Nomanisan's tropical jungle before reunited with their parents. The family is captured by Syndrome, who heads off to initiate his plan. With Mirage's help, the Parrs escape, and use a security RV and a spare orbital rocket system to pursue Syndrome. In Metroville, the Omnidroid has gained more intelligence, and knocks the remote that controls it out of Syndrome's grasp, knocking him unconscious and rampaging through the city. The Parrs and Lucius team up to fight the robot, until Bob uses Syndrome's remote control and one of the Omnidroid's detached pincers to make it rip out its power source, destroying it. Returning home, the Parrs find Syndrome has Jack-Jack and intends on raising him as his own sidekick to exact revenge on the family. As Syndrome tries to escape to his airplane, Jack-Jack's own shapeshifting superpowers start to manifest and impede Syndrome's escape. Helen rescues Jack-Jack, and Bob kills Syndrome by throwing his own car at the plane, causing him to be sucked into the plane's turbine. Three months later, the Parrs, having adjusted to civilian life, witness the arrival of a new villain called the Underminer. The family dons their superhero outfits, preparing to face the new threat. Voice Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, the patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, Bob's wife, who possesses the ability to stretch her body like rubber *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the Parrs' junior-high-aged first child, who possesses the ability to become invisible and generate an impact-resistant force shield *Spencer Fox as Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr / The Dash, the Parrs' fourth-grader second child, who possesses super-speed *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Incredi-Boy / Syndrome, a former superhero fanatic who has no super powers of his own but uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities *Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr, the Parrs' infant third child, who initially shows no powers but eventually reveals himself to have a wide range of abilities *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from the humidity in the air *Elizabeth Peña as Mirage, Syndrome's agent *Brad Bird as Edna Mode, the fashion designer for the Supers *Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, the government agent overseeing the relocation program *Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph, Bob's supervisor at his white-collar insurance job *John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a new villain who appears at the end of the film *Dominique Louis as Bomb Voyage, a villain from the past who uses Buddy's interference in Mr. Incredible's heroism to escape *Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, a popular boy at Violet's school who develops a crush on Violet *Jean Sincere as Mrs. Hogenson, an elderly woman who seeks help from Mr. Incredible for an insurance claim *Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best, Frozone's wife *Bret Parker as Kari McKeen, Jack-Jack's babysitter *Lou Romano as Bernie Kropp, Dash's teacher *Wayne Canney as John Walker, the principal of Dash's school Other Languages * The Incredibles (Other Languages) Language Dubs * The Incredibles (Language Dubs) Media Release *''The Incredibles'' is released on Disney DVD and VHS March 15, 2005. Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1/1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu The Incredibles/DVD Menu *Introduction (1:00) *Play Movie *Commentaries *Scene Selection #Golden Age #Weddings and Lawsuits #15 Years and 50 Pounds #After School #Familly Dinner #2 Ex-Supers #A Super Defeated #Help Wanted #Nomanisan #New and Improved #Helen Suspects #Helen and E #An Important Meeting #E's Lab #Secrets Revealed #Suiting Up #Missile Lock #Out to Sea #Good Guys / Bad Guys #Elastigirl Returns #Caves and Rockets #Lost and Found #100 Mile Dash #Reunited #Bob's Confession #Frozone and Honey #Omnidroid Attacks #Road Trip #The Incredibles vs. the Omnidroid #Past vs. Future #Happy Endings #End Credits *Sneak Peeks *Setup **Languages: English, French (Canada) and Spanish (Latin America) **Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Index *Commentaries and Animators with Writer/Director Brad Bird and Producer John Walker *Bonus Features **Intro **Jack-Jack Attack **Deleted Scenes **Behind the Scenes **Top Secret **Boundin' **Index Previews *Cars Teaser Trailer (In Theaters June 9th 2006) *Chicken Little Teaser Trailer (In Theaters 2005) *Cinderella: 2 Disc Special Edition Trailer (For the First Time Ever on Disney DVD October 4th, 2005) *Lilo & Sitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch on Video and Disney DVD Trailer (Fall 2005) (Video Tape and Sneak Peeks Only) Quotes *The Incredibles/Quotes Credits * The Incredibles/Credits Category:2004 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s